


In This Where, When

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottoming from the Top, Breakfast in Bed, Cock Flogging, Cuffs, Dom!Jack, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Jack Harkness Loves the Doctor, M/M, Mental Connections, PWP, Painplay, Revelations, Riding Crops, Saint Andrews Cross, Spanking, Spitroasting, Submission, The Doctor Loves Jack Harkness, Topping from the Bottom, overwhelming emotions, sub!Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Sherlock1110 and I have embarked on a Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness BDSM challenge. We hope to update monthly. We have already taken wildly different directions with our fics. Enjoy.
Beta read by Sherlock1110.





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor stood in the TARDIS, his back to the console and facing the door. He knew what waited on the other side of the door, he just wasn’t sure he was ready to face it. It was something which he hadn't indulged in in his entire life.

The TARDIS gave a whine and the Doctor let out a sigh. “I know. I want it. Maybe I even need it, but I’m not sure I can have it.” The TARDIS whined again. “Yes, he promised he’d be here in this where, when, but…” He ran a hand over the back of his neck. He was so tired and he wanted everything to simply stop for a time. He wanted his brain to stop. He wanted to let go.

The Doctor made his decision and strode across the control room of the TARDIS and opened the door. Stepping out, he found himself in a large room. He was disappointingly alone. “Well,” he said to himself. “I suppose that decides that.” He refused to admit to himself how disappointed he was that the appointment hadn’t been kept. Instead, he told himself it was for the best. Just as he turned to return to the TARDIS, he heard the sound of a door opening and looked back to face the room.

“Doc!” Captain Jack Harkness greeted him from across the room. “You came. I didn’t really think you would.” He walked up to the Doctor, searching his face, wanting to give him a wild hug. “But I hoped.” He hesitated, then reached out to lay a hand on the Time Lord’s shoulder. “Are you sure about this? Because I refuse to force you into anything you don't want."

For his answer, the Time Lord loosened his tie, removed it and tossed it aside. It was soon followed by his jacket and he started on his buttons.

Jack grabbed him by the wrists and stopped him. "Wait. If I'm to be your Dominant, we need a few ground rules. First of all, what do you call me and what do I call you when we're playing?"

The Doctor grinned his lopsided grin. "You can call me anything. I don't mind." Then he sobered up. "I'm willing to call you anything but Master."

That got a bitter smile from the Immortal. He had no need to ask why. "Then I think I'll call you my pet. You're too old to be my boy."

"Oi!"

"And you may simply call me sir." Jack brought one of the Doctor's hands to his lips to kiss the knuckles. "We''ll need a safe word as well."

The Doctor thought a moment. "Gallifrey. And don't make me list out my likes and dislikes and hard limits. If we hit one, I'll safe word."

"Then stand there, my pet, and let me unwrap you. I've wanted to do this longer than you know. I'm a bit older than the last time we met." Jack started unbuttoning the Doctor's shirt, but couldn't help pressing their lips together in a rough, possessive kiss instead. When they broke apart, the Immortal promised to himself, I have centuries of plans for you.

When Jack finally had his prize unclothed, he smiled his brightest smile. The Immortal was an adventurous man and had enjoyed sex with, well, aliens of varying anatomy. As long as they could both find a way to pleasure one another, that was all that mattered. Still, finding that the Time Lord's anatomy was very similar to that of the human male was a pleasant surprise. The main difference being that the Doctor was, not to put too fine a point on it, very well endowed.

"Last chance. Is there anything I need to know, pet?" Jack asked as he pressed his palms to the Doctor's chest.

The Time Lord shook his head. "No, sir." As he said it, his mouth quirked up into a cheeky grin and his eyes sparkled.

"It's going to be like that, is it, pet? On your knees." As the Doctor took his position in front of Jack, the Immortal took off his coat and tossed it aside. He undressed methodically, noticing how his sub enjoyed the show. When he was nude except for his Vortex Manipulator, he gave the Doctor a serious look. "You won't take this from me, destroy it or modify it in any way if I take it off?"

"No, sir." The Doctor hesitated. "You've changed, sir. Besides," he grinned again, "how would we meet here next time?"

Jack didn't answer that, just set the Vortex Manipulator safely out of the way. He walked back over to stand in front of the Doctor, taking him by the chin. "I promise you, pet, I'll take you apart, but I've waited for this for so long." He slipped his thumb into the Time Lord's mouth and the Doctor sucked on it once, then opened. Jack, rock hard and leaking, slipped his cock into his sub's willing mouth with a groan. "Christ, Doc, I've wanted this since the first time I laid eyes on you."

Jack pushed in, slow at first, but the Doctor practically impaled himself on his cock. Swallowing repeatedly, the Time Lord had all of his Dom's considerable length inside him in almost no time. Jack would have worried for his new pet, but the Doctor was holding onto him and seemed completely at ease. In addition, the Immortal could barely think, it felt so good. The Doctor wrapped his tongue around Jack's cock, intent on maximising the sensation, as he continually swallowed. He didn't break for air as he didn't need to. When Jack finally began moving and fucking the Time Lord's face, it took less than a minute for him to come down his throat. He staggered back and collapsed in a nearby chair, his knees having gone weak.

The Doctor grinned at Jack with a look of triumph. The Immortal knew right then that he had his hands full.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he could stand, Jack walked back over and stood in front of the Doctor. "I won't have that, you trying to top me." He walked over to a cupboard and opened it. He had stocked it well in the hopes that the Doctor would actually show up for their appointment. Reaching out, he grabbed a pair of black leather cuffs and a riding crop. Jack turned around and tossed the cuffs to the Time Lord. "Put them on."

The Doctor had caught the cuffs in mid air. "Oh, Jack. You liked it. I know you did."

"Not the point. If you want to stay and play, you'll put those on." Jack slapped his thigh with the riding crop, making a loud popping sound.

With a roll of his eyes, the Time Lord crossed his legs and buckled one black cuff around his left wrist. "Nice. It fits perfectly." He buckled the other one around his right wrist. Grabbing his ankles, the Doctor bounced his knees nervously. "Now what?"

"Doc, you are impossible." Jack grabbed the Doctor by the hair and hauled him to his feet. "You need to be punished for that little stunt you pulled, pet." He smashed their lips together in a brutal kiss. "You see that post over there?" He cocked his head towards a whipping post. "I'm going to attach those cuffs to it, then I'm going to use this crop to teach you a lesson."

"Will you?" The Time Lord tried pulling away, but Jack grabbed his arm and twisted it around, up his back.

"Yes, pet, I will." He marched the Doctor over to the post and wrestled the arm he was holding over their heads, attaching the wrist cuff to a Karabiner. After that, the Time Lord stopped fighting him and let him fasten his other wrist cuff to the karabiner.

The Doctor looked back over his shoulder at Jack. He didn't feel the need to make quips and tease the Immortal now. No, now he was getting what he wanted and he was already getting impossibly aroused by the prospect. He turned his head and rested his cheek against his arm, waiting for the first blow to fall.

Jack pressed his body against his sub, wrapping his arms around him. "I know what you want, I promise you, and I'm going to give it to you." He bit the Doctor's shoulder just hard enough to bruise, then he backed away, studying the Time Lord's back side. He could already imagine the red lines criss crossing the pale flesh of his ass and thighs. The Immortal let out a shuddering breath and flexed the crop, then he raised it, only to let it fall squarely across the Time Lord's sit spot.

The Doctor screamed, not caring how he sounded. That was part of it, the freedom to let go, to let down the boundaries and just exist. The pain tingled in a straight line across his arse and fired along his nervous system, getting transferred somewhere into a burning pleasure. He had known it would be this way.

Jack struck him again just above where the first blow had fallen. He admired the Time Lord's cries and the two red welts that were rising beautifully. "Oh, Doc, I want to paint you with welts." He broke out in a frenzy of blows, one falling immediately after the other. He didn't stop until his arm gave out. It was then he noticed the Doctor's raging erection. "Jesus. You didn't tell me you were a pain slut, pet."

"It was... all theo... theoretical," the Doctor panted, sweat running down his face. His entire body glistened with it.

Jack slapped the Time Lord's ass and held his hand over the heated flesh, kneading it. "One advantage to being immortal, Doc, is I have a remarkably short refactory period myself and, God, but you've got me hard. I think I'm going to have to fuck you now."

"Please, sir, do. You won't hurt me." The Doctor wanted to grab himself, pump his own cock, do anything to ease the raw aching need that he felt, but he had to rely on the Immortal for his release. It made his need all the more insistent.

Taking the Time Lord at his word, Jack lined himself up with the Doctor's entrance. He pushed in with one relentless thrust untill he was seated balls deep in the Time Lord's arse. He held there for a moment enjoying the tight heat of him. "Are you okay, pet?"

"Yes, sir." The Doctor was more than okay. The only way he could be better was if... "Jack! Sir!" The Immortal had wrapped his hand around the Time Lord's cock and started pumping.

With each thrust into the willing Time Lord's body, Jack slid his hand along the Doctor's cock. On every third stroke, he ran his thumb over the slit, spreading precome over the head. Each time he did it, the Doctor clenched around him, squeezing his cock in slick heat. "That's it pet, make me feel you," Jack said into the Time Lord's ear as he pounded into him harder.

The Doctor moaned out Jack's name, then jerked hard, his orgasm sweeping through him. He spilled over the Immortal's hand as his jerked and shuddered his way through the powerful sensations. His orgasm made him clamp down on Jack who gasped and bowed his head, resting it against the Time Lord's shoulder. He tried to hold back, to draw it out, but the Doctor felt to good, milking him with his inner muscles as he was. The Immortal came with a silent cry of 'fuck' on his lips and he threw his head back, sweat flying in all directions.

Jack leaned against the Doctor, pinning him to the post. "Jesus, pet, but that was hot." He kissed him on the back of the neck. "Just let me catch my breath and I'll get you down and clean you up, then we can cuddle."

"Hm, cuddle," the Time Lord said in a dreamy voice. He felt all floaty and the idea of cuddles sounded very nice. Very nice indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack woke several hours later with the Doctor in his arms. He had bathed the Time Lord and massaged him from head to toe, then they had climbed into bed together for the promised cuddles. It was strange to see the Doctor so calm and relaxed rather than bouncing around, going at full throttle. Jack thought he could come to like this version of the Time Lord.

"Doc, wake up," the Immortal said gently. He gave the Doctor a little shake, then he grinned and leaned in to kiss him. Jack nipped at the Time Lord's bottom lip, eliciting a squeak as the Doctor's eyes popped open. "Good morning, Doctor. How do you feel?" he asked archly.

The Doctor smiled sheepishly. "Sore." He shifted, but didn't pull away from Jack.

The Immortal rolled over, pushing himself up on his arms so that he was hovering over his pet. "You look absolutely delicious right now, pet." He dropped his head and latched onto the Doctor's collar bone, biting it hard enough to leave a mark. He moved from there to the Time Lord's neck, this time sucking a bruise into his skin. Jack wanted to mark the Doctor all over as his and he set out to do it.

The Time Lord writhed beautifully beneath Jack, moaning as each mark was placed. His cock filled out, then became achingly hard. The Immortal pressed their groins together, his own hard cock rubbing against that of the Doctor. Jack claimed his pet's mouth and plundered it, feeling almost dizzy with the sense of control.

The Doctor brought his hands to Jack's hair. The Immortal pulled back and slapped them away. "No, no, no, pet. Hold onto the headboard. If you let go, I'll be forced to punish you and, right now, all I want to do is fuck you senseless."

"Yes, sir," the Doctor agreed eagerly. He grasped the headboard tightly, determined not to disappoint his Dom.

Jack, remembering what the Doctor had said during their earlier session, lifted his sub's legs and threw them over his shoulders. He lined himself up with the Time Lord's entrance and pushed in without fear of damaging his pet.

The Doctor let out a howl as he was stretched open in one thrust, revelling in the abrupt sensation of being filled. He shouldn't have waited so long in his personal time line to have met Jack here. He had needed this for so long. He let his mind shut down as his body was racked with sensation.

His hips thrusting, Jack drove into the Doctor with an almost ferocious frenzy. Of all the beings he'd ever been with, none of them could take the punishing pace that his immortal body craved, not until now. The Time Lord seemed to be made for him. Even now, the Immortal could hear the Doctor moaning, begging for more. Jack gave it to him, driving into him harder, deeper. He could feel his own heart thumping madly to keep up with their pace. "Fuck, Doc. Oh, fuck. My precious pet, taking what I give."

The Doctor felt himself approaching the brink. "Sir... Ah, sir, I'm about to come."

"No!" Jack barked. "Don't you dare come before me, pet." He gripped the Time Lord's hips in a bruising grip. "You wait for me to come," he growled out.

"Yes, sir," the Doctor said, acknowledging the order, though he wasn't sure he could hold his orgasm off. He threw his head back and shouted incoherently with the need for release.

The Immortal, already close to the brink himself, was driven over the edge by the Time Lord's primal screams. He emptied himself into the Doctor on his next thrust, going rigid. His orgasm seemed to stretch out through infinite time as he shook through it. Finally, he came to himself enough to call out, "Come for me, pet." The Doctor came, his entrance fluttering and squeezing Jack's cock at the same time his release coated them both from groin to chest. It was beautiful to experience, but Jack thought the sight was just as beautiful to witness.

Slowly, carefully, the Immortal pulled out of the Doctor. While true that the Time Lord could take him without preparation, the rough fucking he had just received had made him more than a bit sensitive. The Doctor hissed softly as Jack slid out of him and let his lwgs drop to the bed.

"Sorry," the Immortal said with a chuckle. "Has anyone ever told you you were perfect, Doc?"

"I've been told many things, called many things, but perfect was never one of them." There was something about the way the Doctor said it, with a smile that didn't touch his eyes that nearly broke Jack's heart.

"Well you are." Jack cupped the Doctor's face gently in his palm, then kissed him. "You are the perfect miracle that changed my life. Thank you." He was about to kiss the Time Lord again when the TARDIS made its presence known.

The Doctor moaned. "No, no, no, no! Not now!" He covered his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Jack..."

"I know, you have to go." The Immortal swallowed down his disappointment as he watched the Doctor's regular persona slip back into place. It happened so fast, it was almost scary. The Time Lord climbed out of the bed and headed towards the TARDIS. "Doc, wait! You're a mess. At least get cleaned up and dressed before you go."

Looking down at himself, the Time Lord laughed in one of those quick mood shifts of his. "I suppose it would be a good idea." He caught Jack's eye. "Join me in the TARDIS for a shower?" he asked with a glint in his eye. At the last moment, he added, "sir?"

Jack chuckled. "I'd be delighted to, pet."

They raced onto the TARDIS and she hummed her approval. She quite honestly thought she was brilliant for finally convincing her Doctor to come meet Jack. She'd make sure they met here again when the universe permitted.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack arrived at the place he and the Doctor met for their little excursions only to find the TARDIS hadn't appeared yet. He tutted. That was one mark against the Time Lord already. Oddly, that just made the anticipation greater and his cock harder. He shed his coat and poured himself a drink while he waited.

At the first wheezing sound of the TARDIS, he turned to face it, grinning. Once it had fully materialised, he took a step towards it only to have the Doctor come stumbling out of it. He looked haggard and not at all up for the types of games the Immortal had in mind. He didn't even think before he acted, he scooped up the Doctor in his arms. "Oh, Doc, what have you gotten yourself into?"

The Doctor gave Jack a tired smile. "I'm fine, sir. Please put me down. I'm more exhausted than anything." He wriggled in Jack's arms, trying to get him to put him down.

The Immortal ignored him and carried him through to the large bed they shared in this where, when and placed him down gently. "You look a bit... singed," Jack said, running his hand through the Doctor's even more unruly than usual hair. "Let me take care of you."

"Jack..."

"Boy," the Immortal warned. He'd take care of him in many ways before their tryst was done.

The exhausted Time Lord finally relaxed and sank into the pillows on the bed.. "Yes, sir. Sorry."

Jack leant forward and placed a kiss on the Doctor's lips. "Get out of that suit. It's well shredded. I'll be right back." He went and fetched a couple of damp flannels and a towel, then came back. He watched as the Time Lord moved stiffly whilst he undressed. He didn't like seeing his pet in such straights, but he knew it was par for the course with the Doctor.

The Time Lord turned around and saw what Jack carried. One of his eyebrows shot up. "Sir?"

"Just get on the bed, boy, and let me take care of you." As soon as the Doctor climbed onto the bed, Jack nudged him, rolling him over to lay on his stomach, then the Immortal started washing away the grime and tension he could feel in his sub's muscles. He took care to trail kisses over each cleaned stretch of skin.

When he finished with the Doctor's back, he rolled him over. Their eyes met and something flashed between them. Jack brought his lips down to cover the Doctor's with a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, they were both smiling at one another. As tempting as it was to ravage the Time Lord immediately, Jack finished his task of cleaning his pet. Stray nips and licks played at the Doctor's nipples as Jack worked.

It was the moment that Jack took the Doctor's cock in his hand that the Time Lord groaned. Despite everything, it felt so good to be touched there by his Dom. Every last ounce of tension fled him to be placed by a long burning, but too oft suppressed arousal and it was all for Jack. "Fuck, sir," the doctor groaned. "I need you. I need you to help me forget for a bit."

"I can do that," the Immortal agreed readily, sinking down on his boy and taking his cock in his mouth. He licked and sucked until the Doctor was hard, then he sat back on the bed.

"Sir..." the Doctor whinged.

"Patience, pet." Jack drew off his suspenders and started unbuttoning his shirt. He moved fast, stripping, so that he could climb atop his sub, skin to skin. "Hands over your head, pet," Jack ordered with his biggest smile. He grasped the Doctor by the wrists and pressed them into the pillow. "You should take better care of yourself, Doc."

"And how many times have you died since I saw you last?" the Time Lord asked in response.

"Cheeky. And none of your concern. You're already in trouble for getting here late, now the smart mouth?" This time, Jack gave the doctor a bruising kiss, biting and tugging at his bottom lip. He kept it up so long, that when they broke apart they were both gasping. "I think I should warm your ass up with the palm of my hand, get the punishment over, so to speak."

"Jack, sir!" the doctor said, kicking and flailing his arms.

None of that stopped the Immortal and, once over his lap, the hardness of the Doctor's cock belied his distress. He gave his boy a quick swat to his sit spot to calm him down. "I'm going to beat your ass until it glows, boy. When I touch it with a fingertip or my tongue, it's going to be soooo sensitive you won't be able to keep from screaming."

The moment Jack's hand cane down this time, the Doctor yelped. He had been caught by surprise at how hard his Dom had struck him. His bum stung and he blushed, knowing a bright red handprint had to be glowing on his arse. He grasped Jack's ankle and held on through each of the strikes. In between, he tried to get some relief for his poor cock by rubbing against his Dom's thighs, but it wasn't enough.

Soon enough, the Immortal had had enough. He heaved the Doctor onto the bed, face down and crawled up between his thighs. With the scrape of a fingernail across reddened flesh, he watched as his pet squirmed on the bed. "Now, boy, it's time for you to be very, very good for me."

The Time Lord moaned, looked back over his shoulder at Jack and gave a shudder. He knew that gleam in his Dom's eyes. He was in for a rough time now that the pleasantries were over. He couldn't wait another second.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack rolled the Doctor over onto his back. He looked deep into his brown eyes and saw a timelessness there equal to his own. That was what drew them together time and time again. The Immortal crushed their mouths together and slid his tongue between the Doctor’s willing lips.

Reaching between them, Jack found the Time Lord’s hard and leaking cock. He drew back, smiling. “You really do love all this,” he said with wonder. For so long, the Doctor had brushed off his and everyone’s advances, eschewing the physical for the intellectual. Now he was all Jack’s for the taking.

The Immortal gave the Doctor’s cock a hard squeeze. “Don’t move until I get back.” He hopped up off the bed and gathered up a few toys and brought them back, dropping them beside the Time Lord. Jack picked up a pair of nipple clamps that were connected by a chain. He pinched one of the Doctor’s nipples until it rose in a sharp peak, then he attached one of the clamps to it. The Doctor’s intake of breath was satisfying. He then did the same with the other nipple. “Open up Doc.” As soon as the Time Lord complied, Jack placed the chain attached to the nipple clamps into the Doctor’s mouth. “Hold that and don't let it go no matter what.”

The Doctor closed his mouth down on the chain, relishing how it made the clamps tug on his nipples. They ached and burned in just the right way. He reached up to pull Jack to him.

“Oh, no,” Jack said immediately. He caught the Doctor’s wrists in his hands and pinned them against the mattress. “Leave them there.” The immortal picked up a pair of handcuffs and rattled them around a bit. “Roll over,” he commanded.

The Time Lord managed to do so without dropping the chain he held in his mouth. As soon as he was on his front again, Jack took his wrists, one at a time, and locked the handcuffs around him, then he rolled him back over onto his back. “I don’t want you to think about anything Doc, but this.”

Much to the Doctor’s surprise and profound pleasure, Jack went down on him, engulfing his entire cock in one go. The Time Lord couldn’t help it, he bucked up into that warm wetness, bumping into the back of Jack’s throat. It didn't slow down the Immortal, not even a little bit.

The Doctor’s eyes rolled up in his head and he gasped around the chain he held bit between his teeth. The sounds he was making were deliciously obscene.

Jack looked along the length of the Time Lord’s body through his lashes. Right when the Doctor was on the brink, Jack pulled of, leaving the Time Lord wanting.

“Unngh!” the Doctor protested. He had been so close!

Rolling him over, Jack spread the Time Lord’s thighs. He poured a generous amount of lube alone the Doctor’s crack, then he slicked himself up.

“Let’s see if you can come from this and the friction of the bedclothes against your cock.” Jack knew the Doctor liked it rough, so he lined himself up with his entrance and thrust in hard and deep.

The Doctor keened at the intense burn. It felt like he was being split apart, but he didn't drop the chain. His head was spinning with the combination of pain and arousal.

The Immortal grasped the Doctor’s hips, his nails digging into flesh as he pulled nearly out, then thrust in again. He loved the sounds the doctor made as he pushed in so hard the Time Lord skidded along the bed. Jack grasped him higher about the ribs, then scratched down the Doctor’s sides, leaving long red marks in his wake. Next, he bent forward and wrapped an arm around the Doctor and pulled him up against him so they were standing bare chest to bare back and bound arms.

Despite everything, the Doctor held onto the chain as if his life depended on it. His nipples ached beautifully to match the burn in his hole and the ache in his shoulders. He felt himself shaking all over from arousal and frustration as his cock now jutted out before him untouched by anything.

Jack shifted his angle and grinned when the Time Lord finally dropped the chain. Obviously he had finally found the Doctor’s prostate. It was amazing how similar so much of their anatomy was… It was glorious how similar so much if their anatomy was. “Now, Doc, what did I say?” The Immortal reached around and pulled on the chain until the Doctor cried out.

“Not to drop it, sir!” The Doctor’s nipples were throbbing with pain. When Jack brought the chain back to his mouth, he bit it eagerly, grateful for the renewed slack it provided.

Jack pounded into the Time Lord over and over, enjoying the tight heat that surrounded his cock. That was an advantage of fucking a Time Lord. Each time, it was as if he was taking virgin territory. It never got old and it never would. His thoughts drove him to renewed enthusiasm and he thrust into nti the Doctor as hard as he could. His balls drew up, then after a few more thrusts, he came with a great cry.

The Doctor felt impossibly aroused and completely helpless to do anything about it. He groaned around the chain in his mouth as he thrust his hips futilely into the air before him. Suddenly he felt Jack’s hand gripping his cock in his tight fist. The Immortal pumped him several times until the Doctor came with a shudder.

They both fell forward onto the bed, the Doctor releasing the chain. Jack removed the nipple clamps, then hugged the Time Lord to him. “You are absolutely perfect, Doc.”

The Doctor snugged into him. “Thank you, sir,” he said smiling against the Immortal’s chest. It had been an excellent visit to their hideaway.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor arrived at their sanctuary first. He gave the TARDIS a pat as he stepped out of her, grateful that she had brought him here. She always knew what he needed even before he did.

Crossing over to the large window, the Doctor looked out over the colourful landscape of the uninhabited planet. He lost himself in thought, only the sound of Jack materialising bringing him out of it. Even as the Time Lord turned towards Jack, he went gracefully to his knees.

The Immortal walked over to the Doctor and rested his hand in his hair. “You look good, Doc. Better than you did the last time.”

“I am, sir. Much better.” The Time Lord closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Jack’s hand running through his hair.

“Good.” Jack took the Doctor’s hand and helped him to his feet. He parted the lapels of his boy’s coat, then slipped it off the Doctor’s shoulders and down his arms. He caught it and tossed it over the back of a nearby chair.

Next, the Immortal unbuttoned the Doctor’s jacket and slid his hands beneath it. He pulled the Time Lord against him, their erections bumping together through the cloth of their trousers. “We don’t do this often enough.” Jack pressed their lips together, pushing his tongue into his boy's mouth and plundering it. Such simple submission from the Doctor made the Immortal's cock throb with need.

Jack drew back and grasped the Doctor’s tie, removing it with one swift motion. “You're wearing entirely too much.” He continued stripping the Time Lord, kissing each bit of flesh as it was exposed. He ended up on his knees in front of the Doctor.

“Jack, sir...” The Doctor’s words cut off as the Immortal's hot mouth engulfed his cock. He clutched at Jack’s hair, caught completely off guard.

Jack looked up at the Doctor through his lashes, a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

At the unexpected sight of his Dom's mouth stretched around his cock, the Doctor let out a moan. It was all he could do not to thrust into his mouth, but he didn’t want to risk whatever punishment that would earn him.

Jack hollowed out his cheeks as he drew the Doctor’s cock deeply into his mouth. He swallowed around it, enjoying the sounds the Doctor made above him.

“Sir, I’m so close. I’m going to come.”

Immediately, Jack pulled off and grasped the Doctor’s cock by the base, squeezing and preventing his orgasm. “Not yet, pet. It won’t be that easy. Bed.”

The Doctor groaned in frustration, but let himself be led to the bed once Jack had got to his feet. Once there, the Immortal pushed him down onto the bed.

Instead of immediately removing his own clothes, Jack set to work restraining the Doctor.

The Time Lord relished the feeling as leather cuffs were buckled around his wrists. It felt good to surrender to Jack in this safe place, it always felt good. He stretched his arms out so his Dom could attach the cuffs to the chains that hung from the bedposts.

The Immortal climbed onto the bed and threw his leg over the Doctor’s thighs, straddling him. Looking deeply into the Time Lord's dark brown eyes, Jack wrapped his fingers around the Doctor’s cock and gave it a couple of strokes.

The Doctor gasped, but he didn’t break eye contact with Jack. He saw an added weight of years in his Dom's eyes, a determination to forget for just a few hours. He was glad he could provide a diversion.

Jack moved backwards, spreading the Doctor’s legs and fitting himself between. He bent forward and lapped at the Time Lord's large cock, then he swallowed it down again. The gasps and moans the Doctor rewarded him with made him chuckle around the cock in his mouth and he pulled off, smiling broadly. “Don't even think about coming before I give you permission.”

“Understood, sir,” the Doctor said, his voice strained. He gave a disappointed whimper when Jack slid off the bed. His cock was hard and leaking and he could feel it throb with every beat of his hearts.

As Jack stripped at the foot of the bed, he paused to take in the sight of the Doctor stretched out on the bed before him. The Time Lord was beautiful, his body glistening with sweat and his hard cock jutting up proudly. Giving himself a shake, the Immortal shed the rest of his clothes. He retrieved a bottle of lube from his trousers before he let them drop to the floor. They didn’t normally need it, but he had something different in mind.

Jack climbed back on the bed and knelt between the Doctor’s legs, nudging them wide apart. “Look at me, boy. Don’t take your eyes off of me.”

The Doctor obeyed, drinking in the sight of Jack knelt between his legs. His eyes went wide when the Immortal poured lube onto his fingers, then rose up and began fingering his own entrance. He couldn’t have looked away if he had wanted to.

The Immortal enjoyed the hungry look on his sub's face. When he felt ready, he slicked up the Doctor’s large cock with a generous amount of lube, then, with a cheeky smile, he repositioned himself over the Time Lord's hips. Using his hand, he guided the Doctor’s cock to his entrance and ever so slowly sank down on it. He took him in a fraction of an inch at a time until he had settled down on him completely.

The Doctor fought not to thrust up into Jack. He hadn’t been given permission and he didn’t want to risk hurting his Dom. Jack felt so hot and tight around him. He felt as if just a bit of motion would set him off.

The moment the Immortal felt ready, he began to ride the Doctor. “You feel so good inside of me, pet. You fill me up and touch me everywhere. I can’t get enough of you.” He rose up and sank down again on the Time Lord's cock, grinding his hips in a circle.

“Jack! Sir. Please. I need to come,” the Doctor begged. He could feel his impending orgasm about to break free.

“Not yet, pet.” Jack continued to ride the Doctor, chasing his own pleasure. He reached down and grasped his cock, stroking it furiously. When he finally came, he called out, “Now!” and the Time Lord let out an incoherent cry of pleasure as he finally allowed his orgasm to overtake him.

The Doctor shuddered through the aftershocks, eventually going limp. He was aware when Jack pulled off of him. He drifted off, only to awake to his wrists being unbuckled, then his stomach and cock being wiped clean.

Jack tossed the damp flannel aside and climbed into the bed next to the exhausted Time Lord. He wrapped an arm and leg around him and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor woke before Jack. He slipped out of bed and sought out the TARDIS, slipping inside quietly. He wasn’t sneaking away, instead, the Time Lord got a quick shower, then set about making breakfast: waffles with strawberries and whipped cream and coffee for Jack with tea for himself.

When he was done, he put everything on a tray and carried it out of the TARDIS and back into their sanctuary, directly to the bedroom. There he found a freshly bathed Jack and a bed with clean linens.

“Good morning, Doc,” the Immortal greeted the Doctor as he slid beneath the covers. “You fixed me breakfast in bed.” Jack shot him his brightest smile.

The Doctor set the tray over Jack's lap, then slid under the covers himself. “Yes, sir. I know how you neglect your body.” He blushed. “Well this aspect of it anyway. You shouldn’t rely on what Rose did to you so much. You need real food... sir.”

Filling his fork with waffle, strawberry and a bit of cream, the Immortal fed it to the Doctor. “Your eating habits aren’t any better than mine,” he said before taking a bite for himself.

They ate breakfast that way, Jack feeding the Doctor and himself with alternating bites. The coffee and tea eventually disappeared as did the waffles and strawberries.

The Time Lord leant over and set the tray on the floor, giving it a push so it slid out of the way. When he sat back up, Jack attacked him, kissing him fiercely.

The Immortal climbed atop the Doctor and pinned the Time Lord's wrists above his head. He looked him in the eyes, his gaze burning hot and fierce. “I want to hurt you. I want to hurt you so badly that your cock swells and aches for me. I have to know if that’s something you want too.” He thrust his already full erection against the Doctor’s growing one in emphasis.

The Doctor's breath caught and he swallowed hard. He did want it badly. “Yes, sir. Please. I want that very much.”

Jack grinned and attacked the Doctor’s shoulder, biting down hard enough to bruise. He felt the Time Lord's cock fill out where they were pressed together even as the Doctor groaned. Jack pulled back. “I want you to go stand in front of the Saint Andrews Cross and wait for me.” He dropped a rough kiss onto the Time Lord's lips, then rose from the bed.

The Doctor climbed out of bed immediately and walked over to the cross and stood before it. He didn’t know how Jack wanted him, so he stood facing it. A few minutes layer, Jacks strong hands turned him about and pressed him back first against it.

The Immortal took his time buckling leather cuffs around each of the Doctor’s wrists and ankles, then he attached the cuffs to the four points of the cross, spreading the Doctor’s limbs wide and making his body open and vulnerable all over. “Jesus, Doc. You’re gorgeous. I could just admire the view for hours.” He took a step closer and hefted the Time Lord's bollocks in his hand. “No, I would never be able to keep my hands off you that long.”

The Doctor couldn’t keep his eyes off of Jack as the man stepped back and picked up a flogger, running its tresses over the palm of his left hand. Just knowing what was about to happen had the Time Lord's cock standing at full attention. When the first blow came down across his left nipple, he threw his head back, hitting it against the wood of the cross as he let out a sharp cry of pain.

Jack licked his lips at the expression on the Doctor’s face, his own cock throbbing in excitement. He lashed out with the flogger again, this time on the Time Lord's hip.

With each blow struck, the Doctor cried out rather than try to hold back and with each blow struck, the doctor’s cock jerked and strained upwards. Before long, his torso, arms and legs were criss crossed with red stripes and his cock was leaking precome.

Jack stopped what he was doing and stepped in close. “I want to use the flogger on one more spot. Tell me I can.” His eyes burned bright with eager desire.

The Doctor knew what Jack wanted. He met his gaze and nodded, his hearts beating madly. He braced himself mentally as Jack stepped away. When the flogger struck his cock with all the force of Jack's strength behind it, the Time Lord jerked in his bonds and cried out louder than before. The Immortal struck him there twice more, then tossed the flogger aside and fell to his knees before him.

Jack instantly took the Doctor’s cock into his mouth, the pleasure instantly mingling with the pain the Time Lord was feeling and short circuited his brain.

The Doctor wanted to say something, to call out Jack's name, to beg him to stop, to beg him to never stop, to beg for more, more, more... His head lolled to the side and he was aware of nothing but the gloriously painful pleasure that he was floating on.

Jack grasped his own cock in his right hand and began pumping himself as he sucked and licked the Time Lord's cock. He could feel the Doctor’s cock thicken even more on his tongue and knew his pet was close. The thought drove him and his hips started thrusting into his own hand. When the Doctor came, Jack sucked him through it, swallowing everything and stayed with him through the last shudders, then he pulled off and wanked himself to completion.

The Immortal rested against the Doctor’s thigh for several moments, catching his breath, before looking up the length of the Time Lord’s body. When he did, he immediately knew that the Doctor was in subspace. He stood up, went and cleaned himself off, then brought a damp flannel and cleaned the Doctor from where he had splashed him with his come. After that, he carefully got the Doctor down from the cross and carried him to their bed. He rubbed cream into the Time Lord’s welts, then he lay down beside him and held him until he came back down.


	8. Chapter 8

The TARDIS landed ahead of schedule in the secure place that belonged to the Doctor and Jack alone. As the Time Lord exited the TARDIS, he gave her a pat his fingers lingering on her a bit, before he pulled away.

Why he had arrived early was a mystery, even to the Doctor. He had just wanted to be there. After debating for a moment, he decided not to get undressed as that might be something his Dom might want to watch. Jack might even want to skip it all together and fuck him with his clothes still mostly on. The thought brought a smile to the Time Lord’s face.

 

In the end, he knelt a few feet from where Jack always made his entrance and waited, his hands behind his head. The longer he waited, the more his anticipation grew.

Finally, Jack appeared, his vortex manipulator bringing him to the exact time and place he had designated. He smiled widely at seeing the Doctor knelt there waiting for him and crouched down before him, his hand going to his sub's messy hair.

Without thinking, the Doctor broke his pose and reached out, grasping the Immortal by the sides of his face and kissed him. He wasn’t prepared for what happened next. Neither of them were.

The Doctor had been thinking so much about Jack, his thoughts had been concentrated on him. When they touched, his mind reached out and touched Jack's. When it did, it found something that resonated back to him, shocking him into pulling away.

The two men stared at each other in complete shock. It wasn’t just what one felt, they now knew how the other felt too. No, it was the fact neither of them had known they felt that way themselves. Now they were faced with the fact they were in love.

The Time Lord leapt to his feet, running his hand through his hair. “No. No, no, no. I can’t do this!” He’d always let himself become too attached to his companions, but to love one? What rules wouldn’t he bend, what laws wouldn’t he break for Jack? He could see the danger so clearly.

 

The Immortal stood there, trying to wrap his head around the revelation. He should have known the he loved the Doctor. He’d let him influence who he was, who he had become. Looking up, he saw the Time Lord panicking.

Jack crossed over to the Doctor and grasped his arm, twisting it up the sub's back and forcing him to his knees. It said a lot that the Time Lord allowed it, being naturally stronger. “Doc, get a grip. This doesn’t change anything. We’ve felt this way for ages, only we didn’t know it.”

The Doctor started to struggle and argue at the same time, but Jack twisted his arm further up his back. “I don’t want to hear another sound out of you until you’ve calmed down. This isn’t a tragedy. Stop acting like it is.”

After what felt like an eternity, a concept they were both quite familiar with, the Doctor went limp. Jack held him in place a few minutes longer, then asked, “Are you calm now? If I let you go, you’re not going to run off into the TARDIS are you?”

The Time Lord gave a short laugh. “She wouldn’t take me anywhere anyway. She likes you, Jack. She thinks you’re good for me.”

The Immortal released the Doctor and helped him to his feet. As he did so, he shot a look at the TARDIS. “Thanks!” Jack had wrapped his arms around the Doctor. “Is it really so terrible, knowing someone loves you?”

“Knowing that? No. But I can’t trust myself not to do something I shouldn’t to save you?”

“Save me? Doc, I’m immortal. Remember. You’re just going to have to trust me. I can take care of myself. You do trust me, yeah?” He grasped the Doctor’s bollocks through his trousers and gave them a squeeze.

“I... Yes, sir. I trust you.” The Doctor closed his eyes and let the wave of arousal wash his concerns away. Now that he knew how they felt about each other, it was more powerful than before. If Jack hadn’t been holding him with his other arm, the Doctor’s knees would have buckled.

Jack scooped the Doctor up and took him through to the bedroom in a bridal carry where he dropped him on the bed. He immediately fell upon him and unbuttoned the Time Lord’s jacket, pulling it off his shoulders and down to the Doctor’s elbows. The Doctor's shirt got the same treatment, limiting his range of motion.

The Immortal kissed his way down the Doctor’s chest and down to where his trousers were still fastened. Making quick work of the fastenings, Jack soon had them and the Time Lord’s pants down around his knees.

The Doctor was still in a kind of shock. When Jack swallowed him down, he cried out in surprise. He was so overwhelmed by everything that he didn’t even note the absence of their particular type of foreplay. All he knew was that he wanted to be touching Jack, holding him, but he couldn’t even grip the Immortal's hair the way his arms were caught in his sleeves.

All to soon, the Doctor cried out his release as he came in Jack's mouth. It felt good, physically, but it left him feeling emotionally bereft. When the Immortal climbed up his body, he found tears staining the Time Lord’s face.

“Doc? What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing.” The Doctor strained to bring their lips together. When they met, Jack cupped his face as they kissed, long and sweet.

It was amazing how the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness, a force unstoppable, had just been brought to tears by love couched in a simple sex act. Jack kissed the Time Lord one, twice, more than a dozen times, saying, “I love you,” each time.” He finally wrapped his arms around the Doctor and held on until the tears ceased.


	9. Chapter 9

Hide quoted text  
Jack and the Doctor hadn’t got far in their play when it happened. They had both stripped and the Doctor had knelt in front of Jack in the main room when... Jack appeared where he normally did for their sessions.

Both Jack One and the Doctor turned to face the newly arrived Jack, Jack Two, the Doctor having leapt to his feet.

“Oh, no, no, no, no! You can’t do this, Harkness.” The Doctor had slipped out of sub mode and was now completely ‘The Doctor’ once more. “Have you any idea...”

“I don’t just have an idea, I know. This isn’t the first time I’ve been in this when. The last time, I was standing right there where I am now.” Jack Two grinned his most lascivious smile. “And I have to tell you, Doc, a good time was had by all.”

“Oh, for...” the Doctor started, but Jack One cut him off.

“How good a time?” Jack One asked, his face looking pleasantly thoughtful.

“You've got the right idea. I remember.” Jack Two winked at himself and received a sparkling grin in response. “You, boy! Get back down on your knees and apologise for your misbehaviour,” he snapped.

To his surprise, the Doctor found himself on his knees. Despite himself, he trusted Jack with this manipulation of the time stream. Whatever was about to happen had obviously happened already, and Jack had come out of it unharmed, so his Dom must have been suitably cautious with the entire exchange. “I’m sorry, sir. Sirs?” He wasn’t quite sure of the appropriate etiquette in this situation.

“'Sirs' will do,” Jack One told him as he grasped him by the nape and urged him to a low padded table.

“Is there anything you’d like to do to him before we begin,” Jack Two asked, then he answered himself, “Of course there is. His little faux pas from earlier hasn’t been addressed, has it?”

“Exactly.” Jack One fetched a riding crop and, flexing it, approached the Doctor who had climbed onto the table and was now settled on all fours. “I'll give him ten, then you can do the same.”

Jack Two bowed, then stepped back out of the way. “Of course.” As he watched himself strike his boy’s arse with the crop and the Doctor take it, he couldn’t help becoming aroused. It was better than any porn imaginable, just as it had been the first time he had lived through this, but as the other Jack. By the time the crop was placed in his hand, he had seriously begun to wish he had taken time to strip, but that would have to wait until he had doled out his portion of the Doctor’s punishment.

The Doctor took the remaining ten strikes as stoically as possible. Still, he found it somewhat overwhelming to be watched by his Dom whilst being punished by him at the same time. He could already feel himself starting to detach from his everyday burdens and simply feel. It was happening far more quickly than usual.

As soon as Jack Two had finished delivering the last strike with the crop, he tossed it aside and stripped.

Jack One couldn’t blame him, he was hard as a rock himself. “Do you want to...”

“Go ahead, I know what you want to do. I’m all for taking the other end this time.” Jack Two stepped around the table and grasped the Doctor’s hair, using it to force him to meet his eyes. “I certainly hope you’re up for a spitroast, Doc, because that’s what you’re about to get.”

Jack One had lubed himself up, but he skipped the preparation knowing that, not only could the Doctor handle it, he enjoyed it. He lined himself up with the Doctor’s entrance and looked at Jack Two. “Ready, Harkness?”

Jack Two placed his cock to the Doctor’s lips. “You better believe it, Harkness.”

At the same time, they pushed forward. Jack two bottomed out in the Doctor’s mouth easily and held his position until Jack one had buried himself balls deep in the Doctor’s arse.

It was awkward at first, every thrust of Jack One impaled the Doctor on Jack Two's cock, but eventually the Doctor got the hang of it, sucking and licking Jack Two's cock and managing now to gag each time it was thrust down his throat.

Both Jacks were incredibly turned on, not merely by the sensations, but by watching what the other Jack was doing to the Doctor. It was an incredible sight that fed their arousal and had them both rushing towards climax.

Jack Two managed to gasp out, “I’m close.”

Knowing himself to be close as well, Jack One reached around and found the Doctor’s cock and grasped it, pumping it in time with his own thrusts. Soon, the doctor was coming, his muscles contracting around Jack One's cock. At the same time, he managed to swallow around Jack Two's cock, bringing both Jacks to climax together.

When all three of them came down from the high of orgasm, the two Jacks collapsed away from each other and the Doctor fell down on the table.

Jack two wanted nothing more than to cuddle the doctor and provide aftercare, but that wasn’t his place this time. He got up and kissed the Doctor on the forehead. “I can’t stay,” he said with a sad sort of smile, “but I promise I’ll take good care of you.”

The Doctor, still floating, barely managed a nod.

As Jack Two gathered his things and went to take a quick shower before leaving, Jack one climbed up on the table, pulled the Doctor to him and wrapped his arms around him, cuddling him until he came out of subspace.

Not being able to do that made Jack Two's heart ache and he decided right then and there that the experience wasn’t worth repeating, not unless the Doctor asked him too. It simply hurt too much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The TARDIS Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213536) by [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110)




End file.
